


A Shot in the Dark

by Thrisbe



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrisbe/pseuds/Thrisbe
Summary: The story of Red Dead Redemption 2 and before with the reader included.





	A Shot in the Dark

Blood started soaking through my fingers as I pressed on the wound. I could hear gun fire not far off and honestly didn't really see any way to get out of this one.

“Shit, Davey hang in there.” I had him pushed up against a wall at the back of one of the buildings. Davey had been shot bad there was no way to carry him by myself and somehow got separated from the gang when Davey got shot.

“(Y/N)!” Javier ran to me.

“Help me get him up, Javier, we have to go, now.” I grab one of Davey’s arms and stretch it over my shoulders as Javier did the same. Only earning a groan from Davey.

As we start dragging I pull out my gun. If anyone doesn’t know sneaking out of a town carrying a wounding man while surrounded by lawmen is not exactly easy. We just had to make it to the horses, so we could regroup with the gang and get out, hopefully with the money.

We reach the edge of the city only to come upon two policemen. Quickly I raise my gun and shoot them, and we pick up speed.

“Hurry Javier get him on my horse.”

Javier lifts Davey onto the back of my horse as I climb into the saddle. Kicking my horse, I race toward the camp. If anyone else got out that is where they would go, and if not, I must get everyone that didn’t go out and away from here. As far and as quick as possible.

“What the hell was that!” I yelled over my shoulder. Javier had caught up with me. I could see Javier shaking his head. And I didn’t know what happened either. It had all been going so well.

And don’t get me wrong, I know that sometimes jobs go wrong. But with the amount of planning that Dutch always does, they never go that wrong. Never.

I push my horse faster. We have to get to camp and we aren’t that far now. However, I can feel Davey’s grip on me loosing. “Davey hang on we are almost there. Ok? Talk to me, Davey, Come on!”

I hear a very small and weak sounding chuckle, “Come on, you won’t get rid of me that quick.”

Sadly that didn’t make me feel any better. But we were within sight of the camp and if nothing else there was some hope in that.

When we reach the clearing I see a all too familiar person. “Arthur, get over here now!”

He abruptly stops barking orders at Bill and snaps around to me with a glare. But stops when he sees Davey. He runs over dragging Davey off my horse and onto one of the nearby wagons. I jump down and start calling for Ms. Grimshaw. When she gets there I get up followed by Arthur and start loading the wagons like everyone else. From what I can tell we are only down three people. I had expected more with the way the day turned.

“(Y/N) what the hell happened back there?” He had been on a different job with Hosea and had no idea what had just happened.

“I don’t know Arthur. But we have to leave now.”

After a lot of scrabbling we finally have everything loaded up and are ready to move out.

With Dutch’s word we move out headed somewhere and nowhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
